kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero: Mega Super Hero Taisen
is Synopsis The Game World launches an attack on the Real World. In front of U.S.A. Riders, Ninja Riders, and Predator Riders appears the "Arena of Death" where the destruction of the Earth will be decided. Trapped in this inescapable dimension, generations of Metal Heroes, Super Sentai, Kamen Riders and Goriders must engage in a Battle Royale. An unprecented battlefield of many puzzles connecting the Real and Game worlds. And then, "Those Heroes" revive... Everything is scaled up, all rules are broken! And when it seems like the real world will fall into a disaster, imagination brings forth unimaginable New Heroes! Plot Scenes The movie is split into scenes, one for each important part involving different kinds of events. *'Scene 1': *'Scene 2': *'Scene 3': *'Scene 4': *'Scene 5': *'Scene 6': *'Scene 7': *'Scene 8': *'Scene 9': *'Scene 10': Characters Goriders Rainbowriders Teams *Team America *Team Wings *Team Amazons *Team Predators *Team Space * *Team Death *Team Magic *Rider All Green *Sentai All Black *Team Rival *Team Police *Team Martial Arts *Team Men *Team Wild *Team Animal Kamen Riders American Kamen Riders U.S.A. Riders Ninja Riders Predator Riders Japanese Kamen Riders Showa Kamen Riders Heisei Kamen Riders Secondary Heisei Riders Tertiary Heisei Riders Extra Riders Super Sentai * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Neo-Jetman * * * *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger * * * * * * * * * * * *S.P.D. Fire Squad * * * * *Go-On Wings * * * * * * * * * *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave *Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger *Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Metal Heroes Space Sheriffs Showa Metal Heroes |Ryusei Tsurugi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; " |Top Gunder |Violent Spirit Top Gunder or Daiki Tsurugi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Sekai Ninja Jiraiya |Toha Yamaji |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; " |Princess Ninja Emiha |Kei Yamaji |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white;" |Valorous Ninja Reiha |Rei Yagyu |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: purple; " |Spear Ninja Toppa |Ryu Asuka |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; " |Paper Ninja Oruha |Paper Ninja Oruha |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: purple; " |Flower Ninja Yumeha |Flower Ninja Yumeha |- | width="20" style="background-color:black" |Wind Ninja Mafuuba |Wind Ninja Mafuuba |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Catherine Ninja |Catherine |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Castle Ninja Baron Owl |Castle Ninja Baron Owl |- | width="20" style="background-color:black" |Jail Ninja Haburamu |Jail Ninja Haburamu |- | width="20" style="background-color:white" |Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard |Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard |- | width="20" style="background-color:white" |Explosive Ninja Rocket Man |Explosive Ninja Rocket Man |- | width="20" style="background-color:skyblue" |Lightning Ninja Wild |Lightning Ninja Wild |- | width="20" style="background-color:white" |Holy Ninja Alamasa |Holy Ninja Alamasa |- | bgcolor="silver" |Treasure Ninja Jane |Treasure Ninja Jane |- | width="20" style="background-color:skyblue" |Rakuchin Ninja |Henry Rakuchin |- | width="20" style="background-color:black" |Ninja Tetsuzan |Tetsuzan Yamaji |} Rescue Police Force B-Fighters Animal Robots Allies *Asuna Karino/Poppi Pipopapo * *Deneb II *Deneb III *Deneb IV * *Momotaros III *Urataros III *Kintaros III *Ryutaros III *Sieg III *Ibara Beast *Naomi *Owner *Megumi Aso *Mitsuhide Aso *Shizuka Nomura *Hina Izumi *Kengo Utahoshi *Yuki Jojima *Miu Kazashiro *Shun Daimonji *Tomoko Nozama *JK *Shigeru Wajima *Mai Takatsukasa *Akira Kazuraba *Chucky *Rica *Rat *Kiriko Shijima *Jun Honganji *Rinna Sawagami *Kyu Saijo *Genpachiro Otta *Miku Hanasaki *Yukari Karasawa *Akio Togama *Nina Kisaragi *Satsuki Yamabuki *Akari Tsukimura *Onari Yamanouchi *Kanon Fukami *Sennin *Yurusen *Tōbei Tachibana *Kazuya Taki *Navi *Takeshi Kuroki *Miho Nakamura *Toru Morishita *Cheeda Nick *Gorisaki Banana *Usada Lettuce *Psycholon *Dr. Zen Schulz *Professor Joel Rogers *Andrew Stark *Senator Alvin Obama *Jamon Wilson *Carla Wilson *Mitch Wilson *Gene Wilson *Tucker Wilson *Tara Wilson *Eileen Wilson *Audrey Wilson *Phoebe Wilson *Admiral Carver Wilson *President Howard Lopez *General Walden Harper *Private Claire Ross *Captain Sabine Roberts *Agent Kanan Purtle *Cadet Carly Geller *Colonel Logan Fitzgerald *Major Coop Watterson *Lieutenant Roger Lune *Commandant Dougal Walker *Marshal Hugh Crane *Corporal Molly Wheeler *Mayor Kaine Grayson *Lieutenant Duke Duffy *Governor Wendy Masterson *Deputy Director Mordecai Witwicky *Supreme Nicole Wright *Commissioner Nate McGoon *Chief Claire Darby *Vice President Arthur Loud *Chancellor Ben Moko *Vincent Parker *Micah Parker *Rhiannon Parker *Kathy Coleman *Olive Morales *Wendy Rooney *Sensei Chen *Sensei Shen *Misakura *Ronan *Trisha Duncan *Gary Quins *Wan Komio *Rin Komio *Jeffrey Misako *Hikari Misako *Jiro Sakuma Allies of Justice Others Villains Kamen Riders *Shocker **Rock Great Leader of Shocker **Ambassador Hell **Scorpion Man **Sabotegron **Experimental Wolf Man **Ghoster **Zanjioh **Shiomaneking **Poison Lizard Man **Jaguarman **Girizames **Shocker Combatmen *Gel-Shocker **Hiruchameleon **Cheetahkatatsumuri **Arimammoth *Destron **Kani Laser **Zariganna **Turtle Bazooka **Destron Combatman *G.O.D. **King Dark **Apollo Geist II **Scorpion-Geronimo **Scorpion-Geronimo Jr. **G.O.D. Warfare Agents *Geddon **Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil *Delza Army **General Shadow **Wolf Man **Marshal Machine **Commander Jijaku **Armored Knight *Badan Empire **Yamaarashi-Roid **Mogura-Roid **Tiger-Roid **Combat-Roids *Crisis Empire **General Jark **Schwarian **Chaps *Orphnochs **Arch Orphnoch **Rose Orphnoch **Lobster Orphnoch **Riotroopers *Undead **Kerberos II **Paradoxa Undead **Darkroaches *Imagin **Death Imagin **Mole Imagin **Ghost Imagin **Leo Soldiers *Fangire **Bat Fangire **Beetle Fangire **Prawn Fangire *Dopants **Terror Dopant **Shocker Dopant **Utopia Dopant **Cyclone Dopant ** **Heat Dopant **Luna Dopant **Metal Dopant **Trigger Dopant **Masquerade Dopants *Greeed **Kyoryu Greeed **Uva **Shocker Greeed **Gel-Shocker Greeed **Destron Greeed **G.O.D. Greeed **Badan Greeed **Pteranodon Yummy (Male) **Waste Yummies *Zodiarts **Sagittarius Zodiarts **Sagittarius Nova Zodiarts **Dragon Zodiarts **Stardust Ninja Dustards *Foundation X **Super Galaxy King *Phantoms **Carbuncle Phantom **Evolved Gremlin Phantom **Phoenix Phantom **Medusa Phantom **Ghouls *Space Shocker **Space Ikadevil **Space Spider Man *Inves **Rosyuo **Demushu **Byakko Inves **Shika Inves **Kamikiri Inves **Lion Inves **Yagi Inves **Elementary Inves *Roidmudes **Sigma Roidmude **Shocker Roidmude **Low-Class Roidmude *Gamma **Perfect Gammaizer **Great Eyezer **Shocker Gamma **Gamma Commandos * ** ** **Spider Amazon 1 **Spider Amazon 2 **Wasp Amazon **Porcupine Amazon **Crocodile Amazon **Crab Amazon *Ghost Shocker **The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker **General Dark **Colonel Sung **Ambassador Sorrow **Monsters *** **Soldiers ***Ghost Shocker Combatant Super Sentai *Black Cross Army **Black Cross King **Tiger Mask *Space Criminals Alienizer **Rainian Agent Abrella **Kight Reidlich **Speckionian Genio **Kajimerian Ben G *Infershia **Absolute God N Ma **Hades Wise God Dagon **Hades Ultimate God Sleipnir **Hades Ultimate God Drake **Zobils *Rinjuken Akugata/Genjuken **Long **Sky Fist Demon Kata **Sea Fist Demon Rageku **Land Fist Demon Maku **Sanyo **Suugu **Hiso **Rinshi *Banki Clan Gaiark **Pollution President Batcheed **Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein **Land Pollution Minister Yogostein **Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas **Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne **Water Pollution Machine Knight Uzumaquixote *Gedoshu **Dokoku Chimatsuri **Dayu Usukawa **Chinomanako **Ayakashi Gozunagumo **Ayakashi Yumebakura **Ayakashi Oborojime *Evil Spirits **Brajira of the Messiah **Buredoran of the Comet **Buredoran of the Chupacabra **Buredoran of Chimatsuri **Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg **Great King Mons Drake of the Planet **Dereputa of the Meteor **Makuin of the Blob **Kingugon of the Bigfoot **Robogog of the 10-sai **Namono-Gatari of the Ortaurus Headder **Bari-Boru-Dara of the Uniberus Headder **Rō-O-Zā-Ri of the Hydrapan Headder *Space Empire Zangyack **Emperor Ackdos Gill **Commandant Warz Gill **Chief of Staff Damaras **Zatsurig **Dyrandoh **Deratsueigar **Nanonanoda **Sneak Brothers **Gormin **Sugormin **Dogormin *Vaglass **Messiah Cell **Enter Unite **Tubaloid **Tubaloid 2 **Steamloid **Jishakuloid **Bulldozerloid **Kentateloid *Deboth Army **Transcendenterfly God Deboth **Raging Knight Dogold **Resentful Knight Endolf **Demon Sword Priest Mad Torin **New Joyful Knight Killborero **Debo Hyogakki **Debo Viruson **Debo Tangosekku **Debo Nagareboshi **Debo Vacance **Debo Spokorn **Debo Akidamonne **Debo Tairyon **Debo Yanasanta **Zorima *Neo Deboth Army **Deizarus **Raimein **Homuras **Weihab **Tsuraira **Arash **Jinarik **Zorima *Evil Army Shadow Line **Emperor of Darkness Z **General Schwarz **Baron Nero **Madame Noir **Hammer Shadow **Table Shadow **Chair Shadow **Syringe Shadow **Tombstone Shadow *Kibaoni Army Corps **Gengetsu Kibaoni **Raizo Gabi **Kyuemon Izayoi **Mangetsu Kibaoni **Yokai Nekomata **Yokai Daidarabotchi **Yokai Kasabake **Advanced Yokai Nue *Deathgalien **Shin Ginis **Azald **Quval **Jagged **Bangray **Naria **Bowguns **Amigard **Yabiker **Hunterji **Prisonable **Jashinger **Sumotron **Moeba Transcript For full transcript, click here. Form Changes and Collectibles Used Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X, Maximum Mighty X **Brave ***Taddle Quest **Snipe ***Bang Bang Shooting **Lazer ***Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara **Genm ***Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie, God Maximum Mighty X **Para-DX ***Gashat Gear Dual ****Perfect Puzzle, Knock Out Fighter **Poppi *** *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 1, Action Gamer Level 2 **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 1, Quest Gamer Level 2 **Snipe ***Shooting Gamer Level 1, Shooting Gamer Level 2 **Lazer ***Bike Gamer Level 1, Bike Gamer Level 2, Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 **Genm ***Action Gamer Level 1, Action Gamer Level 2 **Para-DX ***Puzzle Gamer Level 50, Fighter Gamer Level 50 **Poppi *** Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore **Specter ***Specter **Necrom ***Necrom **Zero Ghost *** **Zero Specter ***Zero **Zero Necrom *** **Proto Ghost ***Proto Ore **Proto Specter ***Proto Specter **Proto Necrom ***Proto Necrom **Dark Necrom P ***Dark Necrom P *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii **Zero Ghost *** **Zero Specter ***Zero Damashii **Zero Necrom *** **Proto Ghost ***Proto Ore Damashii **Proto Specter ***Proto Specter Damashii **Proto Necrom ***Proto Necrom Damashii **Dark Necrom P ***Dark Necrom P Damashii Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Zerodrive ***Type Change: Shift Speed (Prototype) **Type Changes ***Type Speed **Zero Protodrive ***Type Change: Shift Speed (Prototype) ***Tire Exchange: **Type Changes ***Type Speed **Protodrive ***Type Change: Shift Speed Prototype, Shift Tridoron Prototype ***Tire Exchange: **Type Changes ***Type Speed (Prototype ver.), Type Tridoron (Prototype ver.) **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Speed, Shift Tridoron ***Tire Exchange: **Type Changes ***Type Speed, Type Tridoron **Silver Drive ***Type Change: Shift High Speed ***Tire Exchange: **Type Changes ***Type High Speed **Heart ***Type Change: Shift Heartron ***Tire Exchange: **Type Changes ***Type Miracle **Brain ***Type Change: Shift Braintron ***Tire Exchange: **Type Changes ***Type Marvelous **Medic ***Type Change: Shift Medicrane ***Tire Exchange: **Type Changes ***Type Miracle **Proto-Heart ***Type Change: Shift Heartron Prototype ***Tire Exchange: **Type Changes ***Type Miracle (Prototype ver.) **Proto-Brain ***Type Change: Shift Brain Headder Prototype ***Tire Exchange: **Type Changes ***Type Miracle (Prototype ver.) **Proto-Medic ***Type Change: Shift Medicrane Prototype ***Tire Exchange: **Type Changes ***Type Miracle (Prototype ver.) *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Signal Mach, Shift Dead Heat ***Signal Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Mach, Deadheat Mach **Chaser ***Form Change: Signal Chaser **'Form Used:' ***Chaser **Jun ***Form Change: (blue) **'Form Used:' ***Mach (Production Model) **Gen ***Form Change: (white) **'Form Used:' ***Chaser (Production Model) **Crosser ***Form Change: (blue) **'Form Used:' ***Mach (Production Model) **Genpachiro ***Form Change: (blue) **'Form Used:' ***Mach (Production Model) **Proto-Mach ***Form Change: Signal Mach Prototype ***Signal Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Mach (Prototype ver.) **Proto-Chaser ***Form Change: Signal Chaser Prototype **'Form Used:' ***Chaser (Prototype ver.) **Proto-Jun ***Form Change: (blue) **'Form Used:' ***Mach (Production Model) **Proto-Crosser ***Form Change: (blue) **'Form Used:' ***Mach (Production Model) **Zero Mach ***Form Change: Signal Mach (Prototype) ***Signal Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Mach **Zero Chaser ***Form Change: Signal Chaser (Prototype) **'Form Used:' ***Chaser **Zero Proto-Mach ***Form Change: Signal Mach (Prototype) ***Signal Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Mach **Zero Proto-Chaser ***Form Change: Signal Chaser (Prototype) **'Form Used:' ***Chaser Lockseeds *'Locks Used:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou **Kamen Rider Zangetsu ***Melon **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy **Kamen Rider Gridon ***Donguri **Kamen Rider Kurokage ***Matsubokkuri **Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin ***Matsubokkuri Energy **Kamen Rider Bravo ***Durian **Kamen Rider Duke ***Lemon Energy **Kamen Rider Sigurd ***Cherry Energy **Kamen Rider Marika ***Peach Energy **Kamen Rider Knuckle ***Kurumi **Kamen Rider Kamuro ***Silver **Kamen Rider Proto Zangetsu ***Watermelon **Kamen Rider Proto Zangetsu Shin ***Watermelon Energy **Kamen Rider Duke Prototype ***Lemon **Kamen Rider Sigurd Prototype ***Cherry **Kamen Rider Marika Prototype ***Peach **Kamen Rider Proto-Tyrant ***Dragonfruits *'Arms Change:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange Arms **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou **Kamen Rider Zangetsu ***Melon **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy **Kamen Rider Gridon ***Donguri **Kamen Rider Kurokage ***Matsubokkuri **Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin ***Matsubokkuri Energy **Kamen Rider Bravo ***Durian **Kamen Rider Duke ***Lemon Energy **Kamen Rider Sigurd ***Cherry Energy **Kamen Rider Marika ***Peach Energy **Kamen Rider Knuckle ***Kurumi **Kamen Rider Kamuro ***Silver **Kamen Rider Proto Zangetsu ***Watermelon **Kamen Rider Proto Zangetsu Shin ***Watermelon Energy **Kamen Rider Duke Prototype ***Lemon **Kamen Rider Sigurd Prototype ***Cherry **Kamen Rider Marika Prototype ***Peach **Kamen Rider Proto-Tyrant ***Dragonfruits Core Medals and Combos Gaia Memories Astroswitches Wizard Rings *'Rings Used:' **Kamen Rider Wizard ***Transformation: ***Magic: **'Style Used' ***Flame Style **Kamen Rider Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: **'Mantle Used:' *** **Kamen Rider Mages ***Transformation: Mage ***Magic: Other Form Changes *Kabuto: Masked Form, Rider Form *Den-O: Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun, Wing, Liner, Super Liner, Vega, Spear, Rouge, Fusion, Rainbow, Pudding, Golem, Cerberus, Magna *Zeronos: Altair, Vega, Zero, Zero Vega *New Den-O: Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun, Wing, Strike, Vega, Liner *Zeronos Zero: Zero, Zero Vega Mecha * Variblune * Sky Ace * Battle Fever Robo * DaiDenzin * Sun Vulcan Robo * Goggle Robo * DynaRobo * BioRobo * Change Robo * Flash King * Great Five * Liverobo * Turbo Robo * Fiverobo * Jet Icarus * Daizyuzin * Dairen'oh * Muteki Shogun * Ohranger Robo * RV Robo * Galaxy Mega * GingaiOh * Victory Robo * TimeRobo * GaoKing * Senpuujin * AbarenOh * Dekaranger Robo * MagiKing * DaiBouken * GekiTohja * Engine-O * ShinkenOh * Gosei Great * GokaiOh * Go-Buster Oh * Kyoryuzin * ToQ-Oh * Shurikenjin * ZyuohKing * KyurenOh Cast Kamen Rider Series cast * Emu Hojo: Hiroki Iijima * Hiiro Kagami: Toshiki Seto * Taiga Hanaya: Ukyo Matsumoto * Kiriya Kujo: Hayato Onozuka * Kuroto Dan: Tetsuya Iwanaga * Parad: Shouma Kai * Nozomi Aida: Misato Kawauchi * Haima Kagami: Hanamaru Hakata * Asuna Karino/Poppy Pipopapo: Ruka Matsuda * Nico Saiba: Reina Kurosaki * Saki Momose: Kana Nakagawa * Takeshi Hongo: Hiroshi Fujioka * Hayato Ichimonji: Takeshi Sasaki * Shiro Kazami, Aorenger, Big One: Hiroshi Miyauchi * Tōbei Tachibana: Rakkyo Ide * Mayu Tachibana: Natsumi Okamoto * Kazuya Taki: Jirō Chiba * Keisuke Jin: Ryo Hayami * Daisuke Yamamoto: Tōru Okazaki * Hiroshi Tsukuba: Hiroaki Murakami * Kazuya Oki: Shunsuke Takasugi * Ryo Murasame: Shun Sugata * Kotaro Minami: Tetsuo Kurata * Joe the Haze: Rikiya Koyama * Shin Kazamatsuri: Shin Ishikawa * Masaru Aso: Kou Domon * Kouji Segawa, TyrannoRanger: Yūta Mochizuki * Takeru Tenkuji: Shun Nishime * Akari Tsukimura: Hikaru Ohsawa * Onari Yamanouchi: Takayuki Yanagi * Makoto Fukami: Ryosuke Yamamoto * Sennin: Naoto Takenaka * Alain: Hayato Isomura * Alia: Reon Kadena * Shibuya Hachioji: Takuya Mizoguchi * Narita: Reo Kansyuji * Kanon Fukami: Mio Kudo * Yurusen: Aoi Yuki * Ryu Tenkuji, Yellow Lion: Kazuhiko Nishimura * Daigo Fukami: Ikki Sawamura * Shinnosuke Tomari: Ryoma Takeuchi * Kiriko Shijima: Rio Uchida * Chase: Taiko Katono * Gou Shijima: Yuu Inaba * Jun Honganji: Tsurutaro Kataoka * Rinna Sawagami: Rei Yoshii * Kyu Saijo: Kenta Hamano * Genpachiro Otta, Cheetahkatatsumuri: Taira Imata * Shingo Tachibana: Seiroku Nakazawa * Heart: Tomoya Warabino * Brain: Shouta Matsushima * Medic: Fumika Baba * Kouta Kazuraba: Gaku Sano * Kaito Kumon: Yutaka Kobayashi * Mitsuzane Kureshima: Mahiro Takasugi * Takatora Kureshima: Yuki Kubota * Hideyasu Jonouchi: Ryō Matsuda * Oren Pierre Alfonzo: Metal Yoshida * Zack: Gaku Matsuda * Peko: Saku Momose * Mai Takatsukasa: Yuumi Shida * Akira Kazuraba: Rika Izumi * Chucky: Kanon Tsuyama * Rica: MIINA * Rat: Ren Ozawa * Haruto Soma: Shunya Shiraishi * Shunpei Nara: Junki Tozuka * Rinko Daimon: Yuko Takayama * Kosuke Nitoh: Tasuku Nagase * Mayu Inamori: Erina Nakayama * Yuzuru Ijima: Shinta Sōma * Masahiro Yamamoto: Shingo Kawaguchi * Shigeru Wajima: Hisahiro Ogura * Gentaro Kisaragi: Sota Fukushi * Kengo Utahoshi: Ryuki Takahashi * Yuki Jojima: Fumika Shimizu * Miu Kazashiro: Rikako Sakata * Shun Daimonji: Justin Tomimori * Tomoko Nozama: Shiho * JK: Shion Tsuchiya * Eiji Hino: Shu Watanabe * Hina Izumi: Riho Takada * Shotaro Hidari: Renn Kiriyama * Phillip: Masaski Suda * Ryu Terui: Minehiro Kinomoto * Sokichi Narumi: Koji Kikkawa * Elizabeth: Tomomi Kasai * Queen: Tomomi Itano * Aoi Katsuragi: Yukari Taki * Akiko Narumi: Hikaru Yamamoto * Isamu Bito: Kazuyoshi Ozawa * Santa-chan: Zennosuke Fukkin * Watcherman: Nasubi * Tsukasa Kadoya: Masahiro Inoue * Wataru Kurenai: Koji Seto * Kengo Eritate: Kouhei Kumai * Megumi Aso: Nana Yanagisawa * Mamoru Shima: Kazuhiko Kanayama * Shizuka Nomura: Rina Koike * Ryotaro Nogami: Takeru Satoh * Kotaro Nogami: Dori Sakurada * Yuto Sakurai: Yuichi Nakamura * Naomi: Rina Akiyama * Owner: Kenjirō Ishimaru * Kazuma Kenzaki: Takayuki Tsubaki * Sakuya Tachibana: Kousei Amano * Hajime Aikawa: Ryoji Morimoto * Mutsuki Kamijo: Takahiro Hōjō * Junichi Kaito: Yuuki Kuroda * Haruka Miwa: Yoko Mitsuya * Shin Magaki: Takao Sugiura * Takumi Inui: Kento Handa * Masato Kusaka, : Kohei Murakami * Haruka Mizusawa: Tomu Fujita * Jin Takayama, : Masashi Taniguchi * Jun Maehara: Hiroshi Asahina * Chihiro: Yo Maejima * Mordecai Okumoto/Apollo Geist II: Hiroshi Watari * Steve Wilson: Ross Lynch * Commander Frank Hill: Robert Joy * Sergeant George "Georgie" Burns: Jonathan Sadowski * Penney Anderson: AJ Michalka * Anthony Dugald: Mitchell Hope * Donnie Baxter: Bradley Steven Perry * Blossom Baxter: Peyton R. List * Kelly Martin : Zendaya * Dez Rogers: Nicholas Hoult * Sam Parker: Sterling Knight * Natasha Polanski: Piper Curda * Polly Parker: Emily Osment * Marianne Adams: Bridget Mendler * Chloe Ross: Keke Palmer * Marla Ross: China Anne McClain * Terry Davenport: Blake Michael * Bruce Douglas: Moises Arias * Ace Justice: Corey Fogelmanis * Jamie Jameson: Tyler James Williams * Luke Larkin: Asa Butterfield * Lori Justice: Selena Gomez * Sara Foster: Rowan Blanchard * Dani McDougal: Karen Gillan * Jen McDougal: Jenna Coleman * Cleo McDougal: Sierra McCormick * Jessie Kane: Sabrina Carpenter * Jonsey Jones: Nicholas D'Agosto * Fabe Hugues: Billy Unger * Joe Ikeda: Jack Griffo * Xander Yuki: Ross Butler * Lumiere Hemmer: Spencer Boldman * Ronald Abraham Potter: Joey Bragg * Clint Barnes: Tenzing Norgay Trainor * Cyril Burns: Cameron Boyce * Dr. Zen Schulz: Ben Savage * Professor Joel Rogers: David Tennant * Andrew Stark: Peter Capaldi * Senator Alvin Obama: Terry Crews * Jamon Wilson: Hal Sparks * Carla Wilson: Tia Mowry * Mitch Wilson: Tyrel Jackson Williams * Gene Wilson: Carlon Jeffery * Tucker Wilson: Karan Brar * Burt Wilson: Jaden Smith * Tara Wilson: Laura Marano * Eileen Wilson: Debby Ryan * Audrey Wilson: Bella Thorne * Phoebe Wilson: Taylor Spreitler * Admiral Carver Wilson: Neil Patrick Harris * President Howard Lopez: Chris Rock * General Walden Harper: Matthew Broderick * Private Claire Ross: Tamera Mowry * Captain Sabine Roberts: Cobie Smulders * Agent Kanan Purtle: David DeLuise * Cadet Carly Geller: Alyson Hannigan * Colonel Logan Fitzgerald: Will Smith * Major Coop Watterson: Dee Bradley Cooper * Lieutenant Roger Lune: Chris Pratt * Commandant Dougal Walker: Chris Evans * Marshal Hugh Crane: Tobey Maguire * Corporal Molly Wheeler: Anne Hathaway * Lieutenant Duke Duffy: Aaron Eckhart * Mayor Kaine Grayson: Justin Long * Governor Wendy Masterson: Jennifer Aniston * Deputy Director Mordecai Witwicky: Michael B. Jordan * Supreme Nicole Wright: Allison Janney * Commissioner Nate McGoon: Steven Yuen * Chief Claire Darby: Judy Greer * Vice President Arthur Loud: Seann William Scott * Chancellor Ben Moko: Brendan Fraser * Kaine Coleman: Roshon Fegan * Dipper Morales: Drew Van Acker * Polly Parker: Emily Osmet * Jane Rooney: Paris Smith * Holt Clarkson: Leo Howard * Loid: Felix Avitia * Cai: Barrett Carnahan * Jay. J: Mitchell Hope * Kole: Jedidiah Goodacre * Zaime: Jake T. Austin * Nia: Sarah Jeffery * Skyler: Ronni Hawk * Selira: Amanda Leighton * Pixi: Ashley Benson * Clair: G Hannelius * Stewie Tanner: Cooper Barnes * Monica Turner: Dove Cameron * Vincent Parker: Tom Baker * Micah Parker: Fred Asmen * Rhiannon Parker: Alanna Masterson * Kathy Coleman: Sofia Vergara * Olive Morales: Billie Piper * Wendy Rooney: Lisa Kudrow * Sensei Chen: Harry Groener * Sensei Shen: Harrison Ford * Misakura: Jamie Lee Curtis * Ronan: Christian Slater * Trisha Duncan: Oliva Holt * Gary Quins: Jason Dolley * Great Leader of Ghost Shocker: Will Ferrell (English), Tomokazu Seki (Japanese) * General Dark: Steve Carell * Colonel Sung: Clancy Brown * Ambassador Sorrow: Thomas Haden Church * Adolf Schmidt: Rob Riggle * Johann Zola: John C. Reilly * Lord Eragon: Eric Roberts * Madame Linda: January Jones * Yelena Bella: Amanda Seyfried * Craig Mann: Jeremy Kent Jackson * Master Cho: Charles Chun * Klouse: Fred Stoller * Drew Gordon: James Corden * Alan Walker: Matt Smith * Fire Leo: Colin Baker * Spark Gemini: Tom Kenny * Slash Mantis: Mark Wahlberg * Ariaka no Katara: Catherine Disher * Juzo Yamihari: Martin Roach Super Sentai Series cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * Juyong Kwon: Yūtarō Honjō * Hyeonjun Jeon: Yamato Kinjo * Sechang Kim: Yasunao Sakai * Pureun Lee: Daiki Kobayashi * Dohee Yun: Kanae Oki * Juhyeok Kwon: Shouma Yamamoto * Lucky: Takumi Kizu * Stinger: Yousuke Kishi * Naga Rei: Taiki Yamazaki * Hammy: Sakurako Okubo * Spada: Tetsuji Sakakibara * Kotaro Sakuma: Shota Taguchi * Tsurugi Ohtori: Keisuke Minami * : Masaki Nakao * : Miki Yanagi * Leo: Shouhei Nanba * : Tsurugi Watanabe * : Haruka Tateishi * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Yoshitaka Igasaki: Takashi Sasano * Tsumuji Igasaki: Toshihiro Yashiba * Luna Kokonoe: Megumi Han * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Robert Baldwin * , : * , , : * Doctor Ulshade, : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : Hideo Sakaki * : Fuuka Nishihira * : Naoto Takahashi * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Metal Heroes Series cast * : * , : * , : * : * , Kamen Rider Birth Prototype: * : * : * Den Iga, : * : * ,: * : * : * : * : * : Mega Super Hero Taisen cast * : Logan Grove * : Kamil McFadden * : Jace Norman * : Natalie Alyn Lind * : Kanchana Wongcharoen * : Emma Stone * : Troy Gentile * : Hudson Yang * : Jackie Chan * : Ming-Na Wen * : Ty Burrell * : Lucy Liu * : Matthew Daddario * : Megan Lee Voice Actors * Narrator: Chris Parnell * , Voice: * Kamen Rider Kuuga: Joe Odagiri * Kamen Rider Agito: Toshiki Kashu * Kamen Rider G3: Jun Kaname * Kamen Rider Gills: Yūsuke Tomoi * Kamen Rider G3‑X: Tōko Fujita * Kamen Rider G3 Mild: Akiyoshi Shibata * Another Agito: Yoshikazu Kotani * V1: Jun Yamasaki * Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Ryuga: Takamasa Suga * Kamen Rider Knight: Satoshi Matsuda * Kamen Rider Zolda: Ryohei Odai * Kamen Rider Raia: Hassei Takano * Kamen Rider Tiger: Jun Takatsuki * Kamen Rider Odin: Kenzaburo Kikuchi * Kamen Rider Femme: Natsuki Katō * Alternative Zero: Ayano Sugiyama * Kamen Rider Hibiki: Shigeki Hosokawa * Kamen Rider Ibuki: Jouji Shibue * Kamen Rider Todoroki: Shingo Kawaguchi * Kamen Rider Zanki: Kenji Matsuda * Kamen Rider Danki: Makoto Ito * Kamen Rider Sabaki: Katsumi Shiono * Kamen Rider Eiki: Kazuya Nakai * Kamen Rider Amaki: Nana Akiyama * Kamen Rider Kyoki: Yuichi Nakamura * Kamen Rider Akatsuki: Kento Shibuya * Kamen Rider Shouki: Yoshifumi Oshikawa * Kamen Rider Gouki: Tomohisa Yuge * Kamen Rider Banki: Kanji Tsuda * Kamen Rider Toki: Kenzaburo Kikuchi * Kamen Rider Michibiki: Daijiro Kawaoka * Kamen Rider Kabuto: Hiro Mizushima * Kamen Rider Gatack: Yuuki Sato * Kamen Rider Drake: Kazuki Kato * Kamen Rider TheBee: Anna Nagata * Kamen Rider Sasword: Yusuke Yamamoto * Kamen Rider PunchHopper: Hiroyuki Matsumoto * Momotaros, Momotaros III: Toshihiko Seki * Urataros, Urataros III: Koji Yusa * Kintaros, Kintaros III: Masaki Terasoma * Ryutaros, Ryutaros III, Garagaranda, Yamaarashiroid: Kenichi Suzumura * Sieg, Sieg III, Genesis Driver Equipment Voice, Megahex: Shin-ichiro Miki * Deneb, Deneb II, Deneb III, Signalman: Hōchū Ōtsuka * Teddy: Daisuke Ono * Kamen Rider Diend: Kimito Totani * Kamen Rider Kiva-la: Kanna Mori * Kamen Rider Birth: Asaya Kimijima * Kamen Rider Meteor: Ryo Yoshizawa * Kamen Rider Nadeshiko: Erina Mano * Riderman: Takayuki Masuda * Garu: Kazuya Nakai * Balance: Yūki Ono * Champ: Akio Ōtsuka * Raptor 283: M • A • O * Shou Ronbou: Hiroshi Kamiya * Larry: Unshō Ishizuka * Rhino Zyuman: Pile Volcano Ota * Wolf Zyuman: Hidenori Takahashi * Crocodile Zyuman: Mitsuaki Kanuka * Cetus: Chō * Perle: Ririne Sasano * : Yuuichi Nakamura * : Keiji Fujiwara * : Tesshō Genda * : Tatsuhisa Suzuki * : Nana Mizuki * : Yukari Tamura * : * Gosei Pink: Rika Satoh * Gosei Black: Kyousuke Hamao * Gosei Yellow: Mikiho Niwa * Gosei Blue: Kento Ono * Gosei Knight: Katsuyuki Konishi * : Tori Matsuzaka * Shinken Blue: Hiroki Aiba * Shinken Pink: Rin Takanashi * Shinken Green: Shogo Suzuki * Shinken Gold: Keisuke Sohma * : Runa Natsui * Go-On Red: Yasuhisa Furuhara * Go-On Blue: Shinwa Kataoka * Go-On Yellow: Rina Aizawa * Go-On Green: Hidenori Tokuyama * Go-On Black: Kenji Ebisawa * Go-On Gold: Hidenori Tokuyama * Go-On Silver: Yumi Sugimoto * GekiRed: Hiroki Suzuki * GekiYellow: Mina Fukui * GekiBlue: Manpei Takagi * GekiChopper: Sotaro * : * Bouken Black: Yasuka Saitoh * Bouken Blue: Masashi Mikami * Bouken Yellow: Chise Nakamura * : * AkaRed: Toru Furuya * MagiRed: Atsushi Hashimoto * MagiBlue: Asami Kai * MagiPink: Ayumi Beppu * MagiGreen: Yuki Ito * MagiShine: Yousuke Ichikawa * MagiMother: Azusa Watanabe * Wolzard Fire: Tsutomu Isobe * : * DekaBlue: Tsuyoshi Hayashi * DekaGreen: Yousuke Itou * : * DekaBreak: Tomokazu Yoshida * DekaMaster: Tetsu Inada * DekaSwan: Mako Ishino * : * HurricaneBlue: Nao Nagasawa * HurricaneYellow: Kohei Yamamoto * KabutoRaiger: Yujiro Shirakawa * KuwagaRaiger: Nobuo Kyo * Shurikenger: Taiki Matsuno * GaoRed: Noboru Kaneko * GoRed: Ryuichiro Nishioka * GoGreen: Atsushi Harada * GoPink: Kayoko Shibata * GingaRed: Kazuki Maehara * MegaRed: Hayato Oshiba * MegaBlue: Masaya Matsukaze * Red Racer, Shocker Buruburu: Yūji Kishi * Blue Racer: Yoshihiro Masujima * OhRed: Masaru Shishido * , : * : * NinjaBlue: Hiroshi Tsuchida * NinjaYellow: Shu Kawai * NinjaBlack: Kane Kosugi * Ninjaman: Kazuki Yao * : * ShishiRanger: Tatsuya Nomi * TenmaRanger: Ei Hamura * KirinRanger: Keisuke Tsuchiya * HououRanger: Natsuki Takahashi * KibaRanger: Hisashi Sakai * Black Condor: Toshihide Wakamatsu * FiveRed: Toshiya Fuji * FiveBlue: Kei Sindachiya * FiveYellow: Ryo Narushima * Red Turbo: Kenta Satou * Red Falcon: Daisuke Shima * Red Mask: Ryousuke Kaizu * Blue Mask: Issei Hirota * Green Flash: Kihachirō Uemura * ChangeGriffon: Kazuoki Takahashi * : * Dyna Pink: Sayoko Hagiwara * Google Black, Dyna Black: Jyunichi Haruta * VulEagle: Takayuki Godai * Battle Kenya, Denji Blue: Kenji Ohba * Battle Cossack: Daisuke Ban * Akarenger: Naoya Makoto * Past Sentai Warriors (Voice): Tomokazu Seki, Takeshi Kusao, Hiromi Takeuchi, Akiko Nakagawa, Taketoshi Kawano, Kunihiro Kawamoto * Kamen Rider Stronger, Space Ikadevil, Parka Ghosts: Tomokazu Seki * Nova Shocker Greeed: Daisuke Odera * Space Spider Man: Keikō Sakai * Announcer: Fumihiko Tachiki * Drag Visor Voice: Tsuyoshi Koyama * Faiz Driver Equipment Voice: Takehiko Kano * Voice: * Zecter Voice: Surage Gajria * Decadriver Voice: Mark Okita * Gaia Memory Voice: Fumihiko Tachiki * O Scanner Voice: Akira Kushida * Sengoku Driver Equipment Voice: Seiji Hiratoko * Ghost Driver, Eyecon Driver G: m.c.A·T * Mega Ulorder: Peter von Gomm * Voice: Kappei Yamaguchi * Voice: Suit Actors * Kamen Rider USA 1: * Kamen Rider USA 2: * Kamen Rider USA V3: * Shishi Red: Masashi Takada * Sasori Orange, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost: Yasuhiko Imai * Ookami Blue: Yasuhiro Takeuchi * Tenbin Gold: Masaru Ōbayashi * Oushi Black: Jiro Okamoto * Hebitsukai Silver: Keizo Yabe * Chameleon Green: Ayumi Shimozono * Washi Pink: Ryoko Gomi * Kajiki Yellow: Shinsuke Kusano * Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Seiji Takaiwa * Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider Brave: Jun Watanabe * Kamen Rider Necrom, Kamen Rider Snipe: Eitoku * Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P: Satoshi Fujita * Kamen Rider Zero Specter: Yugo Fujii * Kamen Rider 1: * Kamen Rider 2: * Kamen Rider V3: Crew Trivia *'Kyulette Team:' **Shishi Red, Sasori Orange, Ookami Blue, Chameleon Green and Kajiki Yellow Notes Gallery 9ranger2.jpg|Chameleon Green, Ookami Blue, Shishi Red, Sasori Orange and Kajiki Yellow Tumblr on3jdvWjEy1sl2xx7o3 1280.jpg|Club Penguin Gashat Double riders gashat by tajadorcombo-db47ckn.png|Double Riders Gashat Space invaders gashat by tajadorcombo-db5dxai.png|Space Invaders Gashat 6d0b63b59ad528092bbeaa21fdaeda21bea08419 hq.jpg|Galaga Gashat Gokaiger Ressha.png|Gokaiger Ressha EX Kyutama.png|Super Sentai Kyutama